


He's weird, and so am I

by KNEESHE (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KNEESHE
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	He's weird, and so am I

this story has been discontinued


End file.
